Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, other electronic equipment, or other suitable devices. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits (IC) that include components such as transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, or other suitable circuit components. Some transistors are, for example, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET) or fin field-effect transistors (FinFET). IC designers and manufacturers are challenged, as IC's increase in complexity, to produce IC's that function as intended.